


REQUESTS (CLOSED)

by UnravelMySoul



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelMySoul/pseuds/UnravelMySoul
Summary: A collection of stories based on your ideas and plots.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	REQUESTS (CLOSED)

Hello everyone! 

How exciting~ First things first, there are certain things I don't write, or have a hard time writing about:

  * AU (They don't know each other, bar tenders, students, etc.)
  * Dating - I do not pair them together (platonic only, but squint if you must)
  * Hybrid - I avoiding these stories for a while because I have no idea what the flip it's about, but I've read some and they're pretty cute lol, I just wouldn't write those stories with justice due to lack of knowledge and understanding. Maybe in the future, but most likely not.
  * Omega, Beta, Alpha
  * Y/N



So far those are the ones I will not write about, but if I get a request that isn't on the list that I still won't write about please don't be upset if I deny it. I want to write a story that you'd love and be proud of, and I couldn't do that if my heart isn't in the work.

If you've read any of my works, you know that I'm a demon and have no limits for:

  * Angst
  * Torture
  * Rape/Non-con elements
  * Depression
  * ED/ED non-specified
  * Self-harm
  * Suicidal behavior
  * Kidnapping
  * Manipulation
  * Psychological harm
  * Etc.



Request at your leisure.

All others:

  * Fluff
  * Little Space
  * Platonic moments
  * Etc. - the squishy, cute sh-



Requests at your leisure.

You have more ideas? Tell me! :) 

* * *

**REQUEST GUIDELINE HELP TO MAKE IT EASIER <3**

Angst:

  * Who's the the story mainly about? (Protagonist)
  * Is the bad guy? If there is one. (Antagonist) Describe their character.
  * Rating (You give me explicit, iss gonna be ExPLiciT)
  * Who all is involved?
  * Do they get better?
  * What is the protagonist's struggle? 



Fluff:

  * Who's the the story mainly about? (Protagonist)
  * What is the protagonist's struggle? 
  * Rating
  * How cute is it? 
  * A little angsty but ends soft?
  * Who all is involved?



You don't have to use any of the above, it's just for me to visualize better what you want. The more details, the better.

I don't have tags yet, BUT I'll add the major ones as more stories are being added.

A little note~

I also love writing about these fandoms:

  * Spider-Man & Avengers *Peter Parker, Tony Stark (No slash with any of the Avengers or Deadpool, just platonic if paired)
  * Kingsman *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart, Merlin (No slash between main characters, just platonic if paired)
  * Batman *Robin/Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne (No slash between main characters, just platonic if paired)
  * ^Tags to be added later if chosen.



Send to: moonclofi@gmail.com

or comment below~

🤍


End file.
